Life Without the War
by BingBong036
Summary: This is Divergent without the war. Tris and Tobias want to continue their lives together, but Tris still fears the intensity of her relationship with Tobias. And Peter isn't going to leave either of them alone anytime soon. This is my first FanFiction and I was fortunate enough to be able to adopt it from dnaesaur.
1. Late Night

*Tobias kneels over his bed. He looks young, nine or ten years old. His back is completely bare, and somehow I know this is going to be bad. His hands clutch the gray fabric of his bed spread, in Abnegation. Marcus walks in, slamming the door behind him, and doesn't even see me. Tobias does, though. His dark eyes bore into mine. 'Help me,' he mouths. I try to reach out to him, but I can't move. The only thing on my whole body I can move are my eyes.  
Marcus has a menacing smile and an evil glint in his eyes. I look down, and for the first time, notice the thick, brown leather belt in his hands. "This is for your own good," he says, and I know what's coming next. Marcus winds up and hits Tobias's bare back. Tobias's screams making tears roll down my face; I hate seeing him so weak and helpless. "Three more for crying out," Marcus adds.  
Tobias grips the sheets harder as blow after blow rains down on his back, making him bleed. As I stand there, unable to help him. Tobias screams again, and blacks out.*  
I bolt upright in bed, before falling down again and letting a sob escape into my pillow. "He's safe," I tell myself. Marcus will never hurt him again. I won't let him.  
With tears flowing freely down my face, I get up, as quietly as possible, and leave the dorms. I hate Marcus. I hate him so much for hurting Tobias.  
After what seems like hours, I finally make it to Tobias' room and I use my key to get in. Almost silently, I close the door and pad over to Tobias' bed. He is on the side of the bed closest to the wall, facing me. Very quietly, I slip into his bed. I thought he was asleep, but after a few minutes he starts rubbing circles on my arm, playing with my hair. I roll over, and Tobias looks at my face, still covered in tears.  
"What's wrong?" He asks, wiping the tears off my face.  
"Nightmares," I reply.  
"What were they about?" he asks, a concerned look on his face.  
I start crying again. "Marcus was hurting you… and I couldn't do _anything_," I manage to choke out, still sobbing into his chest.  
Tobias whispers comforting things in my ear, until I've calmed down, and eventually, I fall asleep in his arms.


	2. Sister

I wake up to soft lips pressing against mine and I open my eyes to see Tobias above me, kissing me. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. His tongue slides against my lower lip, asking for entrance, but I don't let him, teasing him for a bit. He makes a growling sound, and I smile against his lips. Then, of course, someone has to knock on the door. We both groan, and Tobias gets up to answer the door.  
"What do you want Christina?" He asks. I get up and start to walk to the door, smoothing out my hair as I walk.  
"Is Tris there?" She asks.  
"How did you know?" I ask, as I appear in the doorway.  
"Well, it was kind of obvious. We all saw you kiss Four last night, and you weren't in the dorms this morning," She says. "Now come on, we have to go choose our jobs before the good ones are all taken. Then we have to get ready for the party tonight."  
Right. The party. Every year someone holds a party to celebrate the new members. This year it's at Zeke's apartment. I sigh. "Will it involve shopping, and hours of you doing my hair and makeup?" I ask. Christina nods. I sigh again, and start to leave with her, before turning around and giving Tobias a peck on the lips.  
First we go to the pit, where there is a lady sitting at a table. She has brown hair, multiple piercings, and a snake tattooed across the top of her chest and she looks like she is in her late twenties. She looks at us. "Names?" She asks.  
"Tris Prior," I say.  
She looks on the list, and finds me immediately, because I'm ranked first. "Ah, ranked first. You could get a government job," she says.  
"I want to train initiates," I say.  
"Transfers or dauntless born?" she asks.  
"Transfers," I reply.  
She smiles, and writes the job, in neat cursive writing, next to my name. Christina steps up, and picks training dauntless born.  
"I can't wait to scare the crap out of them," she says.  
"Me neither," I say.  
Next, we get our apartments. Mine is two doors down from Christina's, and down the hallway from Tobias'. We go back to the dorms to get our things, and take them to our new rooms. "Meet me in the pit in fifteen minutes," she says. I guess we're going shopping. I take a duffel bag full of clothes and shoes to my new apartment, and fill my dresser and closet with clothes.  
I leave my apartment, being sure to lock it before I go to the pit. A voice stops me in the hallway. "Where ya goin' stiff?"  
Peter. I turn around, just before his fist hits me in the jaw. He kicks me in the side, and I crumple to the ground. "My little sister can put up a better fight than you," he says, right before kicking me in the temple and soon everything goes black.


	3. Bad Breath

I wake up to bright lights, and talking. I can tell it's Tobias talking to a female voice. He sounds worried. Why? Then it hits me. _You're in the hospital, stupid._ My head doesn't hurt, but that's probably because of painkillers. I keep my eyes closed, listening to what they're saying. I don't pay much attention until I hear her voice get seductive.

"I don't know why you like her, anyways. She's so small! And she's not very pretty, either. You'd be so much happier with me," I want to freak out, and beat her up, but I want to see Tobias's reaction. Well, more like hear. I'm still pretending to be asleep.

"I don't _like _her," he says, and my heart drops to my feet. Does he really think I can't hear him? Before I can interrupt, he continues. "I _love _her. More than you can ever imagine. And no, I want Tris. Not some slut that I can pick up anywhere." I smile, proud that I can trust him, but they think I'm asleep. Tobias notices that I'm awake and walks over to the side of the bed.

I open my eyes and lift my head up, and say, "You know I'm awake, and as soon as I get out of this bed I can and will kick your ass," this stops her. She turns red.

"Umm, I'll leave you guys alone. Tris can leave whenever she wants." The nurse turns and walks away. I burst out laughing.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, once I stop laughing.

"A couple hours. There's about two hours until the party. Do you still want to go?" he asks.

"Sure. I want Peter to know he doesn't affect me."

"Okay. But Tris..." He stops and smiles. "When you get the chance... Ruin him."

I laugh, remembering the times, when he was just Four, and I was still partway in between Beatrice and Tris. "You're a little scary, Tobias."

He laughs too. "You'd better go see Christina. She's probably dying right now, wanting to dress you up like a doll."

I sigh. "Do I have to?" I whine, sounding childish.

Tobias chuckles. "You're the one who still wants to go to the party."

I sigh again, and Tobias helps me get up. He hands me a bottle of pills, which has _painkillers _written on them, and kisses me, and I leave. I walk, limping slightly, to Christina's apartment.

I knock on the door, and after a few seconds, Christina answers. She looks at the bruise on my jaw, and the first thing she says is, "I have makeup to cover that up."

"Really? I just got beat up and the first thing you say is, "I have makeup to cover that up"?" I say, laughing.

"Yep. You'll be fine."

I sigh, and she pulls me to the bathroom. First she works on my hair, crimping it. I've never had my hair crimped, and I'm not sure I like it. That takes about half an hour. Then my makeup. She puts on powders and creams to cover up my bruises and make my face all one creamy colour. Then she puts on eyeliner, mascara, and a deep purple eye shadow. After about twenty minutes, Christina says, "Done!" and I open my eyes, looking in the mirror.

"Well, I definitely look noticeable," I say, remembering the day during initiation, which seems like years ago, when Christina first did my makeup. Christina giggles.

Christina goes to get changed, and I look at the outfit she has laid out for me. There is a black dress that comes down to the middle of my thighs, with spaghetti straps, and tall, black heels. I carefully slip the dress on, and notice, when I look in the mirror, that it brings out my chest and butt areas. I look pretty. No, I don't look pretty, I look striking. Beautiful. Christina comes out, wearing a short ruffled dress with no straps, and gasps when she sees me.

"You look beautiful!" she exclaims. "Let's go. We don't want to be late."

Even though we are more than half an hour early, I don't question her, and walk behind her. We get to Zeke's and go in. Even though it's about twenty minutes until the party starts, there's already a lot of people in Zeke's apartment. The music hasn't started yet, but lots of people are holding drinks already. I quickly scan the room, but Tobias isn't here yet.

Zeke walks, or rather staggers, over to where we're standing. He looks like he's already drunk. "Welcome to the partay!" he slurs. He's definitely drunk. I follow Christina into the kitchen.

"Wanna drink?" she asks. I nod. I'm dauntless now. I should be able to drink. Christina grabs two beers from the fridge and uses the bottle opener to open both of them. She hands one to me, and I take a drink. It burns going down my throat, and tastes really bad. Christina laughs when she sees my expression.

"Let's go dance," She suggests. The music is really loud, so loud you can feel it vibrating in your bones.

After a few minutes of dancing, or rather, jumping up and down in unison with everyone else, I see Tobias walk through the door. He looks around for a second and then walks over to me as soon as he sees me.  
"You look good," he says in my ear. I smile.

"You too," I reply. I thrust my beer at him. "I don't like beer"

He chuckles softly and takes a drink of my beer. I can tell he's going to get very drunk tonight.

After five more beers for Tobias, and a can of soda and some water for me, as I predicted, Tobias is drunk. Very drunk.

"Youu have pretty eyes," he slurs, as we sit on the couch.

"Your eyes are prettier than mine are," I tell him.

"Nuh uh!" He says. "I'm tired. I wanna go home and sleep," he gets really close to me and whispers in my ear, "With you."

My eyes widen and I slap him in the arm. "I'm not sleeping with you while you're drunk!" I exclaim.

"Come on, Trissy! I'm not drunk!" He slurs.

"Don't call me Trissy!" I yell.

"I saw you, In Abnegation. You were at my choosing ceremony. Marcus had the weirdest face when I chose dauntless. It was funny," He says, changing the subject completely.

I look around, to make sure no one heard him talking about Abnegation. The only people near us are people I don't know, and they're making out and, by the looks of that sloppy kiss, they're drunk. "Maybe we should go back to your apartment," I say, wanting to get out before he talks about any other secrets.

"YAY!" he says, jumping up and down and clapping. I raise an eyebrow, and burst out laughing. The sight of him like this is just hilarious. I get up and say goodbye to Zeke, although he's so drunk I don't think he'll remember it tomorrow. I pull Tobias through the hallways and take him into his room. As soon as he walks into the room, he has to run to the bathroom to puke. That's why I don't get drunk.

Quickly I pour a glass of water and get Tobias some pills for a headache, and put them beside his bed. Tobias walks out of the bathroom, heads straight to the bed and passes out. He is going to have a bad hangover tomorrow. Since he sprawled across the entire bed, I couldn't sleep there. I grab a blanket, trying not to disturb him. I take it to the living room and set up a make-shift bed on the coach. I'm asleep within minutes.

The next morning, I wake up to him walking, or rather stomping, out of the bedroom. He calms down once he sees that I only feel asleep on the coach.

"What happened?" He asks, rubbing his head.

I smirk. "Well, first you told me I have really pretty eyes."

He nods. "You do."

I blush, not used to the attention and compliments. "Then you said you wanted to come back here and sleep... with me," I say, trying not to laugh. "Then when I said I'm not going to sleep with you while you're drunk, you told me you weren't drunk and called me Trissy," I say, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Um, oops?" he laughs.

"Then you said you saw me in Abnegation and talked about your choosing ceremony and Marcus."

His eyes widen. "Did anyone hear?" he asks with concern.

"Pretty much everyone was drunk. There were a lot of people making out," I add. "You should brush your teeth, by the way, because you puked before you passed out."

"What, you don't want to kiss me while I still taste like puke?"

"Um, no."

Tobias chuckles and goes to the bathroom. He comes back a minute later and folds me in his arms, and I inhale his musky scent, still slightly smelling like alcohol. Oh well.

"I love you Tris," He says, catching me off guard. This is the first time he's told me he loves me.

"I love you too, Tobias." He spins me around and crushes his lips to mine. We kiss like this for a little while, our tongues exploring each other's mouths, before he lays me down on the bed.


End file.
